Tricky
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Rei's more than annoyed with Minako's dates. ReiMinako, Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Note: I lost a bet with one of my friends and now I have to write a story/oneshot about Rei and Minako. Most of you know that I'm not familiar with writing stories about those two together. Usually it's HarukaMinako and UsagiRei. I hope you like it anyway.

* * *

**Tricky**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph**

* * *

I was sitting against a tree trying to avoid the sun as much as possible. It was a hot summer day and to be quite honest, I hate the heat. Kind of strange when you think about it. After all, I am sailor mars, I use fire attacks on a daily bases but a little bit of sunshine is too much for me. It gives me a headache. I hear someone yell my name. Ah yes, another thing that gives me a headache.

It's Minako. She's looking rather pleased and I am not surprised. She went on another date last night. I don't know why but she has been dating serveral guys ever since we beat Nehelenia. Maybe seeing Usagi and Mamoru back together triggered something. Maybe she needs a boyfriend too. Someone to hold when you're alone or scared. But what do I know? Completely against my will I ask her how the date went.

She's beaming at this point. ''It was great. I've never met such a romantic guy before. I tell you, Rei. He's different from the others. He took me to this fancy restaurant and he was actually interested in _my _life. The others always like to brag about themselves.''

''So now you finally got to brag about yourself?'' I joke.

She nodds happily before she finally realises what I just said. ''Hey! Don't be mean Rei!'' She playfully pushes me. ''Anyway, after dinner we went to the beach for a romantic walk. I learnt so much about him in just this one night. His hobbies, his likes and dislikes. He likes blondes more than brunette's. So I don't have to worry about him falling for Makoto like that other bastard last week. Oh and he's a big fan of...''

I decide to cut her off. For a goddess of love she's kind of naive when it comes to actual love. ''Listen,'' I pause for a moment. Why am I going to bother with this? ''You can't get to know eachother in one night. Where's the fun in that. What will you discuss on your second date? What if it gets serious between the two of you? Would you want that knowing you won't have anything new to tell eachother. Getting to know eachother doesn't come overnight.''

''I don't know everything about him. Just a lot. Besides, he wanted to know those things about me too.'' Minako replies slightly annoyed.

I feel like ruining her whole mood. ''Sounds to me like he's overcompensating things. A real loser. You should find someone better.''

I can see I hurt her by saying that. Good. See how you like it. ''Why are you being so mean to me?'' She asks me and I shrug in reply. I don't know. Then suddenly I see the sad look on her face change into something worse. She looks cheerful again. Usually these mood swings have got something to do with her and one of those crazy ideas she seems to have all the time.

''I know!'' She yelps and hugs me. ''I'm so sorry I didn't realise it earlier!'' She hugs me tighter. I have a bad feeling about this. ''I'm such a fool. Here I am talking about my silly dates when you haven't gotten one in a long time. Ever since you gave up Mamoru so Usagi could be with him.''

Ugh, must she remind me? I can't believe I ever liked him. He didn't even show the slightest interest in me and yet I was following him like a love sick puppy. How I've learned from my mistakes. No one likes a girl who's clinging to him all the time. I wonder what Minako's like when she's on a date. I hope completely different from the way she usually is. Or else I can't see a guy sticking to her for too long.

Probably not. Some guys ask her for a second date but she always cancels. She always finds some stupid and lousy excuse why he isn't good enough for her. Or if she can't find a flaw in the poor guy she uses the 'I'm a senshi' excuse. Saying she can't be bothered with love as long as there are enemies to fight. Then why bother dating in the first place.

Thank god my element is fire. Because if I were to be the goddess of love I'd be having a difficult time explaining the ups and downs in love. I hardly understand it myself. Maybe because I've never actually been in love with someone.

''Tomorrow,'' Minako pulls back and looks me right into my eyes. God I love those deep blue eyes of her. She could ask me anything while looking at me like that and I'd do it. ''We'll go on a double date.'' She continues. My eyes widen.

Wait...

What did I just think about?

She obviously seems to mistaken the shocked look on my face. ''Don't worry. It's completely safe. We're senshi after all. If they get too friendly you can burn their sorry asses.''

I quickly regain my cool composure and shake my head. ''I'm not interested. I'm happy being single. Atleast now I can look at any guy I want. Besides, it's not a good idea to date someone. Youma could use the ones we love against us. It's way easier to fall in love with a fellow warrior. Like Neptune and Uranus. Or Usagi and Mamoru. They all fight the same battles. They don't have to keep their identity a secret.''

''But who knows when our battle is finally over?'' Minako says. She's going to try and talk me out of this, isn't she? I just hope I can say no long enough. I really don't want to date some guy I don't like or know. Love should just happen. It's not something you can force. ''And what if we finally defeat the one who's sending all those youma? There will be more to follow. And if not we'll have to prepare for Crystal Tokyo. Where's the love in all of that?''

''Minako,'' I start.

''Yes?'' She looks at me with a questioning look in her eyes. Probably because of the tone in my voice. I didn't even recognize it as annoyance or amusement. I couldn't even call it a nervous tone of voice.

_''Shut up_.'' And just as I said those two words I can't resist it any longer and press my lips against hers. I quickly put my arms around her and hold her closer. My actions aren't what surprise me the most at this point. It's the fact she's returning my kiss.

Before it goes any further I pull back and stand up. I need to sort out my feelings first. Could it be that all this time I liked her? Maybe I wasn't annoyed with her constant talk about guys and dates. Maybe I was jealous.

''Uh... Rei..'' She stammers and looks at me as if she's waiting for me to say something.

I can feel my cheeks burn. I _should_ say something.

Instead I just wink at her and wave my hand as I turn around. My back facing her. I can feel her eyes pierce right through me. I want to turn around again and explain. But I can't. I mean, I could turn around but I can't explain my actions. ''See you later.'' And with that said I walk off.

--

Minako just sat there, watching the raven haired girl walk away. ''Well, finally she gives in!'' She suddenly cheers and falls back on the grass. ''I wasn't sure how many dates I could take before her jealousy got the best of her.''

**The End**

* * *

Just a sweet little something. The rest I leave up to your imagination.

review!


End file.
